The Tired and The Bossy
by alymun
Summary: It may have taken awhile but Danny finally realized just how worn down Steve was. Now he's going to make the bull headed Neanderthal take care of himself. No slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So my first Hawaii 5-O story, full of bromance cause I kind of love it and hopefully you do too. I love the thought of Steve Whump with Bossy Danny so I thought I'd give it a try. Let me know what you think.**

It took am embarrassingly long time for Danny to notice. To be fair, he had been having a rough time of his own, with Rachel threatening to take Grace away yet again but Steve was his partner and there was no excuse. Steve always noticed whenever anything was annoying Danny, which actually annoyed Danny in itself. Steve was irritatingly good at zooming into every little detail and picking apart every nuance of Danny's life but Danny had always thought it was a two way street. Sure Steve knew how to read Danny, but Danny could also read Steve. Or at least that's what he'd thought. Now he wonders how he could be so blind.

It was just past 3:00 on Saturday when Danny had stopped by 5-O headquarters to grab some files and he froze in shock when he saw his partner. Danny didn't know what it was, maybe he'd finally getting his head out of his ass or maybe Steve had just let the last of his wall down but his elite detective skills finally kicked in. Steve was in his office, wearing the same clothes from the day before and looking like complete shit. When had he gotten so bad? There were dark bags under his eyes, his lips were cracked, his clothes sagged around his slender frame and he held himself rigidly in his seat. Danny immediately stormed towards his partner's office, furious with the man for not taking care of himself and with himself for not having the Super Seal's back. He swung the door open and was met with the barrel of Steve's gun pointed straight at his head.

"Whoa. Steve!" Danny said backtracking quickly. Note to self, Danny thought, don't approach distracted Steve. "Babe, put down the gun."

"Danno?" Steve questioned as he blinked wearily. Noticing the gun he was still aiming at his friend's head, he jolted and holstered the weapon. "Ah right sorry. I was just thinking bout stuff."

Danny watched as Steve's face shuttered. He stood up straighter, and the traces of exhaustion seemed to fade. Danny was actually bloody impressed that the socially challenged man was so good at lying, must be the Navy training. "Stuff eh? Damn it you Neanderthal, sit down before you collapse." Steve glared at him in reply, insulted at the very thought of collapsing. Danny sighed, before putting on his stern face. "Steven McGarrett, you have three seconds to sit down and then I'll make you sit. One."

Steve wanted to laugh at his friend. Danny had his hands on his hips and was in full on father mode. His body ached, his brain was muddled from lack of sleep and all he wanted was to sit back down but he still had control of his body and no way was he backing down in front of Danny.

"Three." Danny finished and quickly hooked his foot behind Steve's ankle, pulling it out from beneath him while simultaneously shoving his chest back. Steve gave a gasp of surprise as he landed hard on his ass. "And that right there shows me how bad off you are Super Seal. Now you are going to stay there while I grab my files, then I am going to take you home."

"Thanks for the offer Danno, but I have work to do here. You go on." Steve said as he went to stand back up.

Danny sighed and held him down. "Wasn't an offer Steven. You have five minutes to finish whatever you were doing and we are going. Five minutes." With that, Danny walked out of Steve's office towards his own.

Steve stared after his partner in shock. He couldn't remember someone restraining him that easily ever, let alone daring to order him around. He was a grown man, a Navy SEAL, fully capable of making his own decisions. He wasn't going anywhere.

Yet when Danny returned Steve found himself hauled to his feet and steered outside. He struggled to get loose, swearing angrily but Danny easily twisted his arm behind his back and force walked him forward. Once they got outside Steve decided to save what little pride he had left and cooperate, letting Danny manoeuvre him into the car.

Danny held back a grin as he crossed in front of the car, watching his partner for any signs of subterfuge. The big scary SEAL was sprawled in the seat with his arms crossed and what was most definitely a pout on his face. Danny had seen this face before… on his 10-year-old daughter. He didn't care though, pouting or not, he was taking his friend home and forcing him to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows. I'm honestly shocked by how many people enjoyed it. Anyways here is part 2, hope it lives up to part 1.**

When they arrived at his house Steve spoke up. "Thanks for the ride partner. See you later." Then he quickly exited the Camaro and booked it to the door. He expertly entered the security code and ducked into his house, slamming the door behind him. Sadly that short blonde man was remarkably fast moving for someone his size and managed to stick his foot in the doorway before it closed.

"Nice try Babe but it's not that easy to get rid of me. Now you go shower and I'm going to make you something to eat." Steve rolled his eyes and moved towards the couch but Danny had already moved to block that route. "Shower. Now march Army Boy." Steve actually growled at him. "Yeah yeah you animal. I know, Navy whatever. Go!"

Steve met Danny's steady gaze and admitted defeat. The man wasn't going to leave him alone till he showered. Steve nodded once and then slowly trod upstairs. "And it had better take at least 10 minutes Steven!" Came Danny's voice from downstairs and Steve grumbled to himself. His old drill sergeant would be rolling in his grave if he knew Steve took ten whole minutes in the shower. Three minutes were a luxury damn it. He set a hot temperature as he pulled off his shirt and inspected the bruise that covered half his stomach. Thank god for Kevlar, he thought as he stepped into the hot stream. He let out a soft moan of absolute pleasure when the water met the sore muscles of his back. Ok so maybe it had been a good idea to shower but he'd never admit it to Danny.

Danny listened to his friend's light tread upstairs, tracking him as he moved into the bathroom, determined that Steve wouldn't trick him by sitting upstairs with water running. When he could no longer hear any movement, he moved into the kitchen and started digging through the kitchen. Fruit, vegetables, yoghurt, granola, hummus… god it was depressing. If it wasn't for the chocolates hidden in the freezer, he might actually think the man was a robot. He finally managed to uncover some steaks and shrugged before heading for the barbeque, Steve could probably use a full meal anyways.

At ten minutes on the dot Steve was out of the shower and on the move. During his copious shower time he had decided on an action plan: eat whatever quick meal Danny had thrown together, promise to sleep and show his nosy pal out the door. A quick, efficient plan so that he could get back to work with no hassle. He soon located Danny at the grill and despaired when he saw the steaks. So much for a quick meal…. it seemed like Danny was settling in for a while.

Danny heard his partner behind him and pointed at the chair next to him. It took a couple of seconds but he ignored Steve's silent glare until finally the SEAL collapsed next to him with a humph. Honestly the man was a five year old, Danny thought to himself. Luckily he had practice dealing with pouting children and he ignored Steve's increasingly louder muttering.

"Here you go Babe." Danny said as he passed over a plate. Steve glumly looked at the food (cooked too long), the thought of actually ingesting it making his stomach flip. "Come on. Just eat a bit Steve. Please." Danny coaxed. Steve reluctantly took a bite and Danny smiled victoriously before breaking into a rant. "So Grace called me the other day to tell me she has been corrupted. My sweet innocent daughter had been contaminated. Turned into an abomination. Know who did this dastardly deed Steven. Do you know who tainted the best thing in my life? That's right you!" Steve was getting concerned by this point and out right panicked at the thought that he had done something wrong with Grace. "Yes, my baby girl… likes pineapple on pizza." Danny choked out.

Steve flashed a smug smile at his partner. Danny had left Grace with him Tuesday night while he'd been meeting with Rachel and he'd taken full advantage of it. It had taken a lot of work to convince Grace to just try the Hawaiian pizza; he had even done a little begging until finally the little girl had gone against her beloved Danno's beliefs. After one bite her eyes had gone wide and Steve was awed at how much food that little body could hold.

"Don't you dare look proud of yourself Steven. She has obviously been brainwashed but I am going to fix it. You won't win. My daughter will abhor the cursed fruit soon enough." Danny said as he angrily poked the aggravating SEAL.

Steve raised an eyebrow warningly. "What did I tell you about sticking your fingers in my face?"

"That I should put them in a fist first." Danny said laughing as he grabbed the empty plate from Steve and headed for the kitchen.

Steve stared at the empty plate, wondering when exactly he had eaten its contents. God damn Danny distracting him. He watched the waves as he listened to Danny in the kitchen. The familiar sound of Danny singing Bon Jovi and a full stomach had his eyes drifting shut as he finally gave into exhaustion.

Danny stared at the snoring man wryly. He'd been gone for less than five minutes and Steve was out like a light. Their talk would have to wait. Danny headed for the couch with his and Steve's beer, content to wait it out. After all you shouldn't disturb a sleeping SEAL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I know this one was a little delayed but here it is, the final chapter. I hope its ok and you all enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed, you guys rock.**

"It wasn't for nothing." Jenna said before Wo Fat shot her. "It wasn't for nothing."

"Jenna! No, no, no!" Steve said jumping to his feet and looking around desperately. He was ok, he wasn't restrained and the beach was in front of him. It was just a dream. Steve wearily sat back down and ground his head in his hands. It had been months since North Korea but Jenna still visited him every time he closed his eyes. He tensed when he heard movement behind him, cursing silently when he heard his partner's voice.

"So Jenna eh. Is that what this is all about?" Danny questioned quietly. He had been dozing quietly on the couch when he'd heard his friend yell out and flinched at the mention of North Korea. He should have known that Wo Fat would be the cause of Steve's distress, that man had been at the center of everything wrong in Steve's life. He studied Steve's tense back and felt the familiar helpless rage build up. "Damn it Steve! When are you going to start talking to me? How long are you going to let that bastard ruin your life?"

"Just let it go Danny. It doesn't concern you." Steve said softly, praying that the smaller man would back off for once.

Danny snorted. "It doesn't concern me. Like hell it doesn't. You listen to me, you pig headed, stubborn, stupid Neanderthal. For some god-forsaken reason, I like you. Despite all the times you got me shot, blown up or even punched, I'm your friend and I am your partner. So everything that affects you concerns me. When you stop sleeping and eating, I get concerned. When you fail to mention catching a bullet in your vest -yes Steven I have seen the bruising and we will be talking about that later - I get concerned. When I find you looking like a zombie in the office, I get concerned. And when I can knock you on your ass without breaking a sweat, I most definitely get concerned. So don't you dare tell me that it's not my business because you are my business." Danny's voice had gradually increased in volume till he was yelling the last bit at his friend's back.

"Not this." Steve said as he finally stood up and faced Danny, pushing into his space. "Wo Fat is mine. It's my family he's torn apart, it's me that was tortured and I won't let anyone else get mixed into this. He won't take anything else from me."

"He's taking everything from you Steve and you are letting him." Danny shoved Steve back before stalking after him. "All you do is work. After work you go through your father's notes and anything else you have found on Wo Fat. When was the last time you went surfing with Kono? The last time you went for beers with Chin or me? The last time you called Mary? The last time you saw Grace? You are wasting your life chasing that man and part of me fears that when you finally catch him, you are going to be alone."

Steve fell back like he'd taken a shot in the gut and Danny knew he'd said the wrong thing. Everybody in Steve's life had left him and Danny knew that he had abandonment issues. "Steve." He started quietly.

"Just go." Steve interrupted, walking past his friend and into the house. "I don't want to talk anymore."

Danny didn't even hesitate. He lashed forward, kicking out at Steve's knee and sending him to the floor. "We are talking now." Steve snarled at him but Danny ignored the SEAL and placed his foot on Steve's back to hold him down. "Let me clarify. You'll be alone not because I left you, but because you will leave me. I'm not stupid Steven. I've worked with you for years. Whenever the case is remotely personal you run off by yourself and do something stupid and Wo Fat is as personal as it gets. Now I will do my best to stick with you cause I'm stubborn like that but you are not the easiest person to follow." Now Danny stepped back and watched as Steve rolled to face him. "You are doing it now Steve but this time your stupid stunt is something I can stop. No more self-destructive behaviour. You will start taking care of yourself Steven. I want you to start sleeping and eating properly and I want you to stop hiding injuries."

"Injuries? Come on Danno, its just some bruising." Steve muttered as he eased his body up. "And you are not helping those heal by knocking me over."

"After all that and that is what you focus on? Maybe its just bruises but it's from a gunshot you idiot. I've taken a few of those in the vest myself and I know that they are not a walk in the park. You are hurting. So next time you tell me and for now you stop killing yourself trying to find Wo Fat."

"I can't just let him go Danno. He needs to pay and I will track him down." Steve said angrily.

Danny held up his hands placidly. "I'm not saying to let him go Babe. All I'm saying is don't forget to live. Keep the usual searches going, run leads when you get them but share the load with all of us and don't let it take over your life. You do that and he wins."

Steve sighed but nodded at his friend. "Mahalo Danno but I'm still going to kick your ass for that attack from behind." He flashed a quick grin.

Danny snorted and puffed up his chest. "You can try SuperSEAL but I'll go all jersey on your ass. Grab some beers." He called behind him as he headed for the couch and Steve smiled. Danny was right. It was time he stepped back a little, time he started living his own life rather than focusing on his parents. He collapsed next to his partner on the couch and tapped their beers together. It wasn't for nothing, not anymore.


End file.
